What could've happened in the elevator
by brennooth
Summary: We know what really happened between Arizona and Lauren in that elevator, but... what else could've happened. Arizona/Lauren.


She was walking down the hallway to get to the elevator, when she saw the doors closing. Speeding up, she made it in time to put her hand between the elevator doors to keep them from closing right in front of her. She took a step inside and was greeted by a bright smile.

"I was hoping to run into you again", the woman said. Doctor Boswell, a young woman with beautiful eyes, looked at her, her eyes flirting with the blonde. Arizona turned around, facing the doors with her back to the other woman, because she was afraid of what might happen if she kept facing her.

"I bet people tell you all the time you have really pretty eyes?"

Arizona heard the voice coming from behind her. She closed her eyes, trying not to listen to this beautiful woman's kind words. She was obviously flirting with her and she was fully aware of that. However, she was married to Callie and she loved Callie. The hot brunette from Ortho with those beautiful eyes. No, not beautiful. Magical. Yes, her eyes were magical. The one who hadn't left her even though she'd pushed her away after the plane crash? She kept thinking about Callie, how much she had hurt her by completely shutting her out, how she much she'd helped her moving on, getting better.

"What are they? Hazel? Blue? They're blue."

She kept going. Arizona knew that she wouldn't stop talking just like that. She had to keep her mind off of what could happen. She had to think about something else. How much Callie had helped her during this hard time. How she'd never given up even though Arizona had given up on herself at that time.

Silence. Lauren, yes, that was her name. It was not just Dr. Boswell. She'd met her in the cafeteria when she had accidentally taken the wrong coffee and the young woman had shown up telling her that she was Lauren. Arizona hadn't paid any attention. Why would she? It had just been a random person walking up to her, telling her that her name was Lauren. Arizona had only paid more attention when Lauren told her that she was way over-sugaring her coffee, and while Arizona was busy apologizing, Lauren just grabbed the other coffee.

"_Is this you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, now it's me. See you around, I hope", _was all she'd said, and then she was gone again. Arizona had found herself stupidly smiling while she was looking after the other woman.

"I'm married." It was Arizona's voice that broke the silence. Had she turned around to face Lauren, she would've found her smiling at her while looking down on the floor for a second or two.

"I'm happily married", she continued. "Uhm, you met her… earlier today. Dr. Torres. Ortho. Hot. Brunette. And, wow, talk about eyes. Pretty eyes. Hers are just… magical. And, uhm, I. I'm", she turned around midsentence. "And I'm married."

She finished her little speech that sounded more like she needed to convince herself than Lauren, and finally stood facing the other doctor. She was nervous. She had started babbling nonsense, repeating the fact that she was married numerous times.

The two of them just stood there facing each other. Eyes locked, Arizona still nervous while her opposite was strangely calm. She pushed herself away from the elevator wall and took a small step towards the blonde. When Arizona didn't back away, she took another step towards her, their bodies moving closer, not once losing eye contact.

Lauren just looked at Arizona. Her gaze wandering from her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, down to her lips. She moved even closer, and just when the blonde opened her mouth to say something, she kissed her. It was a gentle kiss that turned into a more passionate kiss, when Arizona started kissing her back. Lauren's hands moved up Arizona's arms and now rested on her shoulders. The only thing interrupting them was the sound of the elevator reaching its stop. Arizona took a step back, looking at the floor for a moment to organize her thoughts. When she looked up again, Lauren stood there smiling at her.

"Also I have only one leg" was all she could say after that moment, and then Lauren just laughed and told her she knew. There was only one Arizona Robbins on the Internet after all.

Lauren walked past her, touching her arm as she stopped next to her for just a second.

"See you tomorrow."

And then she was gone. The elevator doors closed again and Arizona was alone in that elevator smiling to herself.


End file.
